


Pop the Cherry

by IreneSheng



Series: Bad Influence [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Highschool AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Love, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Barry and Sebastian tired intercourse for the first time.





	Pop the Cherry

巴里向后仰起头，吐出一口温热而湿润的气息，“天啊，你真的好会接吻。”塞巴斯低低笑了一声，用头抵住巴里的肩膀，黏糊糊地啄了啄巴里的下颌，“嘘——我可是借口来找你完成作业才骗来的上楼的机会，韦斯特探长还在楼下看电视呢。”  
隔音算不上上佳的老房子里电视机的声音轻巧地回荡着，巴里卧室的门关着，塞巴斯的书包随意地丢在一进门的角落里，巴里的书桌上摊着做了一半的代数，本来应该坐在一起学习的两个年轻人这个时候正在床上胡闹。两个人的手脚缠在一起陷在巴里铺了深蓝色床单的单人床上，不住地亲吻着彼此。  
塞巴斯撑起手臂，罩在巴里上方，轻飘飘地亲了一口巴里的鼻尖。巴里支起上身，下意识地半张着嘴唇追逐塞巴斯的唇，却被塞巴斯扶住肩膀，“嘿，小熊，想尝试点新玩意儿吗？”巴里不明白塞巴斯的意思，疑惑地看着他，塞巴斯亲了亲巴里湿润的眼角，手脚并用地向后倒爬了两下，煽情地亲吻巴里掀起的衣角下露出的肚皮，手搭在了巴里的裤腰上。  
巴里瞬间明白了塞巴斯打算做什么，坚定地拽住了自己的裤腰，连续摇了好几下头。空气中旖旎的气氛一下子消失，塞巴斯跪坐在自己的小腿上，挑眉看巴里，“为什么不要？”  
巴里红着脸又摇了摇头，塞巴斯抱住手臂，难得沉默了一会儿，“你是不是觉得我和太多人上过床了？”他故意这样说。  
“当然不是！”巴里立刻反驳，随即放纵自己重重摔在床上，捂住了自己的脸，吞吞吐吐地说道，“我在网上找了点片子想了解一下同性到底是怎么做的。”他的小臂挡着自己的眼睛，但是露在外面的耳朵尖却已经红透了，“给人口交的那个人看起来很难受。”  
塞巴斯捂住自己的脸，笑得肩膀都在抖，“你看的是哪部片子？”  
巴里嗫喏出一个名字，塞巴斯笑得更欢了，“亲爱的，那个厂家主打的就是重口味，真正的性才不是那样呢。”巴里挪开一点手臂，露出一只眼睛去瞧塞巴斯，“……真的不难受吗？”  
“你为什么这么可爱呢，”塞巴斯扒拉开巴里挡着脸的手臂，额头靠着巴里的额头，“是有一点不舒服，但不至于难受，”他拉着巴里的手坐起身，轻柔地吻了吻巴里手臂内侧，“好好享受吧，小处男。”他解开巴里的裤子，隔着内裤舔了舔巴里半勃的阴茎，涎液濡湿了一片，刺激地巴里情不自禁地挺了挺腰。塞巴斯把巴里的阴茎放出来，沾了些已经分泌出来的前列腺液撸了两下才含住头部吸吮了起来。巴里没忍住大声叹了一口气，然后捂住了自己的嘴，一条腿不自觉蜷住。塞巴斯压住巴里的大腿根，往深里吞了吞。湿热的口腔和自己的右手触感截然不同，巴里捂着嘴，压抑的呻吟声从嗓子漏出来，细细的，带着一点哭腔。塞巴斯抬起眼来看他，妩媚的眉眼里充满了笑意和引诱。巴里晃了晃自己的腰，塞巴斯放松口腔任由巴里没章法地撞击了几下。“啊，”巴里叹息着，双腿挣扎了两下，高潮了。塞巴斯被呛到，坐起身捂着嘴咳了起来。  
“对、对不起。”巴里膝行到塞巴斯身边，焦急地抚着塞巴斯的脊背，“我得意忘形了，我……”  
塞巴斯摆了摆手，突然回头吻住巴里，还把嘴里剩下的精液都灌了进去，“好喝吗？”巴里老实地摇头，没来得及咽下去的精液顺着嘴角淌了下来。塞巴斯盯着巴里殷红的嘴唇，凑上去舔掉了他脸上的白浊，故意在巴里眼前夸张地咽了下去。巴里再一次涨红了脸，塞巴斯按着他的肩膀把巴里压在床上，“我要操你，我要在你长大的这张床上操你，以后你只要躺在上面就会想起我。”  
电流从小腹升起窜进躯干和四肢，巴里胸口不停起伏，盯着塞巴斯解开的衬衫领口里的锁骨，嘴里的味道还没散干净，他吞了吞口水，“好啊。”塞巴斯猛地低头咬住巴里侧颈和肩膀连接处的皮肉，露出一些不符合他外表的凶狠。巴里嘶了一声，捧着塞巴斯的脸凑过去和他接吻，“我好爱你呀。”  
空调机箱嗡嗡作响，巴里和塞巴斯身上却汗津津的。塞巴斯咬了一口巴里的喉结，踢掉自己的牛仔裤，在口袋里摸了半天也没找到安全套。他骂了一句脏话，跳着脚下了床，一把拽过自己的书包，在书包底部摸出了安全套和润滑剂。  
“你随身带这些？”  
“安全性行为，熊仔，韦斯特探长没教你吗？”塞巴斯回到床上把巴里翻过来，拍了一下巴里的屁股，引起巴里的惊呼。  
“亲爱的，你叫太大声的话，会把韦斯特探长招呼上来毙了我的，我进门的时候他故意让我看到了他的配枪。”塞巴斯把巴里的T恤推上去，一路舔过巴里的脊柱，又故意在巴里后腰上咬了一口。润滑剂有些凉，塞巴斯倒到巴里屁股上的时候引得巴里躲了躲。塞巴斯一手按住巴里的腰，一手引导着润滑剂钻进巴里体内。被入侵带来的不适感让巴里挣了一下，塞巴斯安抚地亲吻巴里的脊背和后腰，缓慢地用手指抽插扩张，寻找巴里的前列腺。巴里把头埋在枕头里哼哼唧唧，羞赧地吞下自己的呻吟和叹息，“塞……”，被阴茎撑开的感觉让巴里无所适从，叫着塞巴斯的名字寻找安慰。塞巴斯一边推进一边俯下身舔吻巴里凌乱棕发里支楞出的耳朵尖，时不时还用尖牙划过，“巴仔，”他亲亲巴里的耳廓，“我也爱你。”  
小床吱呀吱呀地摇晃，两个人亲不够似的不断亲吻着彼此的脸颊、鼻尖、嘴唇和额头，从喉咙深处含混地叫彼此的名字和爱称。塞巴斯高潮之后又帮巴里撸了一次，随意地褪下自己用过的安全套系住口子丢在地上。  
电视声不知道什么时候已经停了，乔也出了门，塞巴斯拽起已经掉下床一半的毯子，盖在搂在一起的自己和巴里身上。他应该去洗澡，但此时却只想和巴里一起昏睡到地老天荒，日头挂在拉着透光的窗帘外，夏日漫长。  
END


End file.
